Deidara
Deidara is a character who shows up in chapter 4. He is a good friend of Itachi Uchiha and Sasori, he appeared with them when he was first introduced in the front page of chapter 4, and later in the chapter itself. He is also friends with Pain, Konan and Hidan. Appearance He has blonde, long hair that he keeps tied up in a ponytail, with a part of it falling over his left eye and usually covering it. His hairstyle has some resemblance to that of Ino Yamanaka. Deidara has slanted blue eyes, and his outfit usually consists of a t-shirt and jeans, and he always wears a red headband. Personality Sasori Deidara and Sasori are friends since high school. Their personalities are quite opposites, but all the same they remain friends. Both are artists. At the art exhibition, it was shown that Deidara cares about Sasori's opinion,when he tells him his art was improving, Deidara in extremely happy. Deidara is often teasing Sasori, and Sasori has been seen mad at Deidara in occasions for misbehaving. Itachi Uchiha Itachi and Deidara have been friends since high school, and they have a close and trustful bond, as seen when Deidara invites everyone to Itachi's house without asking for his permission first. Pain, Konan and Hidan Not much of their relationship is shown, yet they seem to be good friends from high school. Hidan teases Sasori along with Deidara about his incident with Sakura. They were all shown on Itachi's appartment together with Sasori and Itachi. History Summer vacations Deidara's first appearance is on chapter 4, at the beginning of the summer vacations arc. He enters the Uchiha's appartment while Sasuke was leaving and scares him with his hands, which had mouths painted on them. He also tells Sasuke that it wasn't alright to discuss with his brother, but he ignores him and leaves. Sasori ask for Itachi's help, and the three of them go to promote the art exhibit. In chapter 5, Deidara is the one who calls Itachi to tell them they were celebrating and that he was the only one that was missing. Itachi replies that he would be there soon. Art Exhibition Deidara is exposing in the art exhibition, as well as Sai and Sasori. He and Sasori were going down the stairs and Deidara comments that his art was improving and Sasori knew it. Sasori admits he had improved a bit, which makes Deidara inmensly happy and pushes his friend, making him trip over Sakura. After he gets slapped by Sakura, Deidara teases his friend. Pain, Konan and Itachi arrive and Deidara decides to head towards Itachi's house, although that wasn't something the Uchiha was happy to hear. Hyuuga Company Itachi and all his friends, including Deidara, are shown at Itachi's house eating pizza and casually chatting, much to Sasuke's dismay. Everyone remembers old times and it is revealed that they were all friends from high school. Deidara tells them that they weren't that old, and then proceeds to tell everyone about Sasori and Sakura's encounter, much to Sasori's embarrasment. The description of the girl makes Sasuke snap and he attacks Sasori, yet they were quickly separated by Pain, Deidara and Itachi. Naruto arrives and he leaves with Sasuke. Deidara asks why did he react like that, and Itachi reveals it was actually his girlfriend who they were talking about. Category:Alumni Category:Male characters